


Herman's Habit/Madeline

by thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar/pseuds/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar
Summary: A Charleston jazz-themed party, an open dance floor and a good-looking but quiet dance partner. What could go wrong?





	Herman's Habit/Madeline

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything except for the story. Please do not copy or credit this as your own.
> 
> Just as a quick note, the song Madeline from the La La Land soundtrack is listed as ‘Summer Montage/Madeline’ so that’s where that part of the title comes from. Enjoy!

You giggle as you gratefully take the glass of Southside from its spot on the coaster before heading over to a seemingly table for two in the corner. Charleston dance music resonates around the entire venue as couples dressed in flappers and striped suits join the fray on the dance floor or drag each other off in lieu of a secluded booth or the open bar.

You sit down before glancing over to the man sitting across from you, a man that you hadn’t noticed was sitting at the table already, and smile lazily. “Enjoying yourself tonight?” You ask languidly as you let your pearl necklace drapes across the bodice of your dress.

“I suppose I am. How are you tonight?” He asks. Under the dim lighting, you see tan skin, chocolate brown hair and a hulking frame all dressed in a dark suit and black tie that seemed to accentuate his features even more.

‘ _A gentle man of few words. I’ll see what I can do about that._ ’ You think to yourself as you pick up your glass.

“Having the time of my life.” You smirk as you play with the hem of your beaded dress and take a sip of your drink. Applause and cheers erupt from the dance floor as the remaining couples move towards the side and new ones gradually replace them. You smile coyly at the sight and tug at the man’s hand. He looks at you in surprise and you roll your eyes teasingly before beaming at him. “I don’t see anyone else wanting to be my partner. And you look like you need to loosen up yourself. Come on.”

He sighs with reluctance clearly laced in his voice, but doesn’t protest as the band starts playing a modern day version of a Charleston tune. A steady bass tempo with a drum beat that leads up to a percussion and piano entry fills the dance floor as you and the other couples start performing variations of the Charleston dance. Your partner stands somewhat awkwardly and you give him a comforting look before you start dancing around him and he looks at you with slight confusion.

“Just relax, darling. No one’s gonna judge.” You tell him and you see some of the tension dissipate from his body. He starts tapping his foot against the wooden floor and you smile encouragingly before he starts moving his shoulders around.

Before you know it, the two of you are dancing in sync with each other as the piano plays a mini-solo as the rest of the band joins in again. The couples form a circle around the two of you as clapping from all sides of the dance floor nearly drown out the percussion solo as you and your partner take center stage and the two of you shuffle back towards the edge of the circle before a new couple takes the spotlight.

“I’m Connor.” Your partner informs over the whoops and hollers from the dancers. “If you wanted to know my name.”

“Y/N!” You reply. “That is if you wanted to know my name as well.”

Connor gives you a smile as the circle slowly turns back into a multitude of rows that consisted of arms and legs kicking and twisting around until the band finishes the song with a resounding boom from all of the instruments in perfect unison. The dancers all take a bow and you grin widely as Connor takes your hand in his before taking you towards the side.

“Who said we were done for the night?” You question playfully and Connor laughs to himself before he lets you take him onto the floor again while the trumpet and drums start the next song as you and Connor dance the night away.


End file.
